


Here Comes the Sun

by odat



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odat/pseuds/odat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wonders what her wings feel like. <br/>Based on Bring My Soul to Bare by Brave Lionne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> HUGE THANK YOU TO BRAVE LIONNE. This is based on her incredible story Bring My Soul to Bare. I highly recommend reading that before you read this, otherwise a few things won't make much sense. I also just recommend you read everything by her cause honestly she's awesome. She also helped me when I was writing this a great deal and I doubt I would have finished this without her. So here's to you sweetie and putting up with me.
> 
> But without further ado, wingporn.
> 
> No I don't own them.

"Oh god." Her voice was muffled by the pillow and she shivered. Maka's wings were quivering and her toes curled while she tried to hold back another moan while he paid special attention to the delicate edges. He particularly enjoyed the way her eyes screwed shut when he ran his thumbs back up her wings instead of down. They didn't feel tangible, just warm, almost like grasping smoke but Maka could feel everything he was doing to them. "Soul, Soul, oh my god, oh!" Apparently the wispy ends were even more sensitive than the edges. He grinned before rolling his fingers back and forth gently on either side.

Her wings flared out trying to escape him while she came silently. "Like that Maka?" She shuddered, his voice was too low and he kept running his hands down the broader sections of her wings. His pants were still on and the fabric was rough against the backs of her thighs from where he was kneeling behind her. Soul's thumbs massaged circles into her bare skin where her wings glimmered, the skin was warmer there and her entire back was covered in a thin layer of sweat, he'd meant to to be soothing and to help her relax while she came down from her first peak but instead it sent her screaming into a second orgasm.

Soul was completely taken back by just how sensitive her wings were. He chuckled when she slumped forward away from his hands, "That one wasn't intentional. Promise." If she hadn't been so exhausted she would have rolled her eyes at him. Maka was hesitant to tell him part of the reason it felt so good was because she cared so much for him, having the man you love stroke your very soul, it was incredible.

Ever since she'd mentioned that they were sensitive to pain he'd been surprisingly respectful of them. Three months into their partnership, Maka had to take pity on him, he kept dodging her and giving her wings such a wide berth it was ridiculous. "Soul, I won't die if you touch them. Just don't, just be gentle, and don't surprise me!" He'd nodded, but hadn't even attempted to touch her wings until almost a month later.

"I won't taint them will I?" He asked one night while they were eating really good bad Chinese food at her place. It took Maka a moment to understand and catch up, she'd been enjoying her lo mein and hadn't even noticed how his eyes kept flickering to her wings.  
"Idiot, no. You won't taint them."  
"But, we're exact opposites, I'm a Death-Bringer-"  
"Shut up Soul." She was smiling at him and didn't bother to conceal her fondness for the usually brash and sarcastic man across from her. "You couldn't hurt me if you tried. Let alone my wings." He'd scoffed and attacked his orange chicken.

They'd just finished a particularly nasty mission, both taking more hits than usual. He was concerned with a cut from her shoulder to collar bone that hadn't stopped bleeding but she wouldn't let him even look at it until she'd checked his head to find where the blood running down his forehead was coming from. "Maka, it's a head wound, they bleed more than they should."  
"Exactly Soul! It's a head wound!"  
"You're missing the point."  
"And you're missing a lot of blood, idiot."  
He gave up arguing and let his hands rest on her waist, thumbs stroking her skin softly through the modified tshirt she was wearing. She was still running her fingers through his hair and grumbling, wings reacting and fluttering each time something new annoyed her. "There! Ok, fine you were right, it isn't that bad. But at least now we know." He watched when her wings extended with her excitement and then settled back down. They weren't really light, but not quite energy, maybe solid smoke or really thin ice, Soul didn't know what the hell they were but he really wanted to know what they felt like.  
Except they didn't really feel like anything, his fingers just went through them and Maka shuddered. "See? I told you I wouldn't die."  
"Yeah, whatever. Now let me see that cut."

He didn't do it very often, only when he really couldn't help himself or he just needed a reassurance that she was still there, either after tough missions or even when they were sprawled out together watching a movie on his lumpy couch. When they'd moved in together she hadn't had a couch to bring to the new apartment. And Maka hadn't realized what bad shape his was in, but Soul insisted that it was fine, "You don't have to sit on it if you don't want to!" She'd smirked and instead taken to lying on top of him when he was taking up the whole couch.  
"Maka? What are you doing?"  
"It's a sad day when your bony self is more comfortable than your sorry excuse of a couch."  
"Don't make fun of your pillow, angel, it has teeth." He chomped playfully at her nose and she giggled.  
Soul woke up with Maka fast asleep on top of him, they'd fallen asleep like that while watching some direct-to-TV movie. Her wings were relaxed and draped around them, he nuzzled her head feeling more at home than he ever had before.

"Soul you could have died!"  
"You weren't out of the way!"  
"I told you,"  
"Maka you were screaming in pain." He ground out furiously.  
"You didn't have to get between me and the-"  
"That's what partners do! Alright? They have each other's backs! Wings or no wings!" Soul was beyond livid with the Grigori in front of him; her stubbornness had almost killed her and his desperate need to protect her had almost gotten him killed. He wanted to go fight something but instead he was sitting on the edge of the tub letting her patch up his mangled arm. She used his outburst to shove his dislocated shoulder back together, Soul groaned and let his head fall against her sternum. "I didn't want to lose you." Maka wrapped her arms around his head and held him, her wings moved on their own to encircle both of them.  
"You're not going to lose me, Soul. I promise." She pulled back and giggled at his completely unamused face.  
"You seem pretty hell bent-"  
"Just kiss me."

Soul hadn't thought to stroke her back that first time they were together, or even touch wings while she rode him. He'd been too taken with her neck or the sounds she made when he nipped at the slight curves of her breasts. Soul at least had the decency to duck his head with a sheepish grin when he spotted the bruises on her hips that matched his hands; he decided that her favorite take out would be a safe offering because when she noticed the hickey on her neck he was a dead man.

She'd been half asleep, sprawled out on his bed for an afternoon nap on one of their lazy days off when he'd walked in. She reminded him of a cat all stretched out in the sunbeams and only wearing a pair of white cotton panties. It wasn't a new position to find her in and Soul couldn't even scold her, he imagined if he had wings he'd have an aversion to wearing shirts as well. Maka blinked at him and smiled, "Soul, can you rub my back?"  
"You're so needy." He grumbled as he got onto the bed with her, "In my room too."  
"You like it when I sleep in here." Maka groaned when he started kneading her shoulders after brushing her loose hair to one side of her neck. The man had stupidly talented fingers. Soul didn't argue, he loved how she looked in his bed and she knew it. He worked slowly and watched her wings droop as she relaxed.  
"Hey, no falling asleep on me." He ran his fingers down her wings gently to tease her but the moan she let out surprised both of them.  
"Did you just-"  
"No!"  
"Wait was it?"  
"No, Soul, ohmygod." He did it again and her whole body shuddered. Maka was suddenly very much awake and clutching at the sheets. Soul adjusted himself to play with them better and to see just how high Maka's voice could go.

"Have they always been this sensitive?" She was panting under him, trying to figure out how to speak. "You've never reacted like that before." Soul's voice was raw.  
"Soul, you're," she huffed, "You're touching my soul when you touch my wings. And the, it's just," She bit the inside of her lip trying to figure out what to say, "I wasn't in love with you before." Maka managed to turn her head to look at him from over her shoulder.

He was frozen above her, "You love me?" She nodded slowly waiting for him to do something.  
"Soul?"  
"You love me."  
Maka tried to sit up or at least turn over but he was still on top of her. "Do you not lo-"  
"If there were a way, I don't have wings, but, Maka," He was stumbling over the words and wide eyed, "I wish, I mean, Maka I don't have wings!" Soul frowned, "But if I did." He stopped and finally looked at the Grigori he was straddling; Maka's eyes never left his and there was a nervous tilt to her mouth. "Maka, my soul. Maka, you can see it!" She barely managed to blink before he was off of her and hauling her up into his lap.  
"Soul, what are you doing?" Maka squeaked and tried to cover her chest, he was smiling, not just grinning, but genuinely smiling at her.  
"Maka, you can see my soul. I don't have wings that you can touch, but you can see me and you can see how much I love you." He brushed his nose against hers, holding her as close as he could, "Please?"  
She leaned back enough to look at him, he'd crossed his legs under her and had his arms wrapped around her back, Maka loved how warm his palms were against her shoulder blades. The room dimmed and blurred as she focused on Soul, waiting for the light of his soul to come forward. It was a soft blue that almost matched her wings and cast strange shadows that accented the plains of his face; rough around the edges and sarcastic but just underneath there was a calm to him. Maka gasped and lost her focus, his calm was his love for her, she centered his very soul.  
Maka didn't even give him a chance to say her name before she was kissing him. He laughed against her mouth when they tumbled over and her wings flared out to try and balance them, but his back was on the mattress and his Grigori was on top of him murmuring how ridiculous he was and smiling.  
She tugged at the belt loops of his pants before shimmying off him and the bed. The rustle of his jeans was followed by her panties, Maka stood for a moment in the sunlight with her wings outstretched and watched as Soul's eyes softened. He sat up again and gestured for her to join him, "Come here, angel."  
"I have a name you know." Maka kissed his forehead and kneeled just over him. With a hand on the small of her back, Soul guided her down and groaned when he entered her. She was unbearably hot and still wet from all the attention he'd given her wings.  
"Maka." Her legs wound themselves around his waist and she gripped his shoulders when he rolled his hips. "Maka." Soul said again when she gasped, he kissed her slowly, taking his time to taste her and feel her breath hitch each time they moved. Keeping her pressed against him didn't allow him to stroke the full length of her wings as he would have liked, but he still managed to knead the sensitive spot on her shoulder blades.  
Maka whimpered and rested her chin on his shoulder, he was panting in her ear, still thrusting into her slowly. "Soul, please!" She leaned back and that changed everything, his arms tightened around her to hold her and he was able to hit even deeper than before. He adjusted his grasp to support her with one arm and ran his fingers down her right wing. Maka came with a breathless moan against his lips, he was so close, just a bit more, "Soul." Her voice was so content and sated and she loved him as much as he loved her, Soul groaned his release against her neck and lost his balance when it felt like he was melting.  
"I love you." He could hear the smile in her voice when she brushed her nose against his cheek. Maka rearranged her legs and lay to the side of her Death-Bringer, his arms were still loosely wrapped around her waist and she let her wings droop down to cover them.  
"Yeah, I love you too." He kissed her temple lazily and yawned. "About that nap I came in here for." Soul glanced down at Maka but she was already sound asleep against him. He smiled and started to drift off as well when Maka's phone started to chime Here Comes the Sun from the living room. He rolled his eyes and whispered, "It's alright Maka, go back to sleep," and held her just a little bit tighter. She hummed but didn't stir even when he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.


End file.
